Wilderness Survival
by Kaydotsidot
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN. Hermione and Draco get partnered up for a new class, Wilderness Survival. The children will have to rely on each other for survival. How will they manage? HrDr
1. The 7th Years Task

Disclaimer: Just the fact that I wrote Disclaimer should be enough to tell anyone that I Do Not Own These Characters! Understand? Good now that we got that cleared up…

A/N: Ok well this is my first attempt at fan-fiction so please tell me how it is. This story will eventually be Hermione/Draco. Please review when you are done reading. I want to know what people think of this story and if I should continue. Thanks! Also whatever took place in the HBP didn't happen here.

Chapter one: The 7th year's Task

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked into the Great Hall. Beside her were her two best friends, Harry potter and Ron Weasley. It was the Golden Trio's last year at Hogwarts and Hermione knew that it was going to be great. Last year Voldemort had gone back into hiding and for the first time wasn't a threat to the wizarding world. Hermione was pleased at the prospect of being able to spend time with her friends and take her N.E.W.T's without the thought of Voldemort constantly looming over everyone's heads.

After the sorting of the new first years had finished with 10 new Gryffindors, the students sat down at their new house tables and Dumbledore tapped on his glass for the student's attention. Hermione quickly quieted down as she was anxious to hear what Dumbledore had to say.

"Ah, yes. The start of a new year and what's sure to be a great one at that. As you all know, Voldemort has gone back into hiding and as of now is no longer a threat. The other professors and I thought that this was a cause to celebrate and have decided that the 7th years will have a special project this year that I know will be very interesting and exciting. We have only done this project one other year and that year it was very successful. With that said I would like the 7th years to stay after the feast. All other years will return to their dormitories. Now enough said, I can see that most of you are anxious to eat so let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and suddenly food materialized in front of everyone.

Ron dove right into the food but Hermione was too curious and excited to eat just yet.

"What do you suppose the new task is going to be?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Dunno," replied Harry. "Should be interesting knowing Dumbledore."

"I can't wait to know. I'm sure whatever it is it will be exciting" Hermione exclaimed.

After the feast had ended and everyone had eaten their fill and some had eaten more the 6th year prefects led the younger years to their dormitories. Dumbledore began tell the 7th years about this years task.

"This year the professors and I have come up with a long, exciting, and at times difficult task for the 7th years. This task will take up muck of the school year and will prepare you for not only physical but some emotional challenges that you will be faced with throughout your life. Everyone will be placed with a partner with whom you will be sent into the wilderness with. You and tour partner will have to come up with shelter, food, warmth and whatever else is needed. You will not have your wands and therefore will have to learn to survive the muggle way. You will also be responsible for each other's well being. You will have to try and make your way out off the wilderness while dealing with whatever other challenges come your way. More will be explained to you after your partners have been chosen. Now as for partners the Sorting Hat will decide who you should be partnered with. Every set of partners will be placed together for a reason. The reason may not be evident yet but hopefully will be by the end of this task. Now when Professor McGonagall calls your name you will do as you did in first year and come up front and place the Sorting Hat on your head. The Sorting Hat will say the name of your partner out loud. When everyone has a partner then you will go and sit with them. One last thing, your partner may not be a 7th year. Each partner is chosen for a reason and if the Sorting Hat feels that your partner is in a younger year then he or she will be allowed special permission to go. Now let the sorting of partners begin." As Dumbledore said this he had a twinkle in his eye. He knew the reason each pair of people were put together. It would be interesting to see who each person belonged with.

McGonagall pulled a roll of parchment out like she did back when the students were in first year.

Neville Longbottom was the first student to be paired with a younger year. He got partnered with Luna Lovegood. Hannah Abbot got partnered with Ernie Macmillan and Pansy got partnered with Blaise Zabini. Harry was the second person to get paired with a younger year. His partner was Ginny Weasley.

By now people had figured out that you were being partnered up with the people that you were most likely to marry or be in a relationship with. The pattern had held true so far and it proved right again as Ron was partnered up with Lavender Brown who Harry and Hermione knew he'd fancied since 4th year. Finally though, after what seemed like ages to Hermione she got called up.

Nervously she got out of the seat and made her way to the front where the Sorting Hat sat waiting for her. Hermione sat down and pulled the Hat over her head.

"Ah, Miss Granger. It's so nice to see you again. Yes, I remember, I thought you would have done will in Ravenclaw with your cleverness, but it seems you have done well in Gryffindor have you not?"

"Yes, Gryffindor was the right choice," Hermione responded politely inside of her mind.

"Good, now as for your partner… yes this is interesting, yes indeed.'

"What's interesting?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"It seems that your partner will have to be….Draco Malfoy." The Sorting Hat said out loud for everyone to hear.

Hermione along with everyone else on the Great Hall with the exception was in shock. Until now the pattern of why you were partnered with who you were partnered with had held true. But now it couldn't be. It was no secret to the Hogwarts residents and staff the great animosity between the particular students.

As Hermione stood up she looked over at professor McGonagall as if to sii of what she'd heard was true. Unfortunately though it was. McGonagall gave her a small shake of the head as if to say sorry but she was stuck with Malfoy.

Hermione then looked at Professor Dumbledore but he just sat there twiddling his thumbs with a sparkle in his eye. _Yes,_ he thought. _This will be interesting._

The only other year Hogwarts had let the 7th years do this special assignment the Sorting Hat had paired up two students almost like the two who'd just been paired up. Yes, Dumbledore still remembered those other two students. They were James Potter and Lily Evans.

Please review! I want to know what people think of this story.


	2. Final Goodbyes and New Adventures

Disclaimer: If I owned this then why on Earth would this be on a FAN-FICTION site?

A/N: I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been really busy with Jazz Band, Tae Kwon Do, volunteering at the library, soccer and getting two teeth filled on top of school, homework and practicing my trumpet. Anyways I'm sorry that this chapter is not too interesting. Thank you so much to my awesome reviewers.

Anyways please review when you finish the chapter. Reviews motivate me and whenever I get a review I write more. So remember the more reviews, the faster that I update. Thanks!

Chapter 2: Final Goodbyes and New Adventures

"There has to be some mistake, Professor Dumbledore!" Exclaimed Hermione. "What reason could the Sorting Hat have for putting Malfoy and me together?"

Hermione and Malfoy say in Professor Dumbledore's office. All of the students had been paired up and sent with a teacher who would further explain what would be required of them.

"No, Miss Granger. There is no mistake. The reason that you and Mr.Malfoy were paired together may not be evident yet but will eventually. Now as for what is to happen. Tonight you will both spend the night in your dormitories. Tomorrow after breakfast each set of partners will be given 3 days supply of food, one spare set of robes each, a knife and matches and a small pouch of cash incase you happen to stumble across a town or a traveler from whom you can but supplies from. The professors will collect your wands and each group will be given a separate portkey that will take you to different location. All of the forests and wilderness spots chosen were picked by the professors. Along the way you may face different obstacles. Your task will be to work together as a team to survive. Now I suggest that you two head back to your common rooms and get a good nights rest. You're going to need it."

Silently Hermione and Malfoy got up out of the chairs that they had been seated in, in Dumbledore's office.

Once back in the corridor Malfoy and Hermione turned their separate ways.

"Mudblood, "he smirked as he passed Hermione. Malfoy's taunts may gave affected her during 2nd year but they didn't have much affect on her now.

"Ferret," she replied.

As Hermione walked back to Gryffindor common room she vowed not to let Malfoy spoil this. She knew that this project she was to complete with him would be very helpful in preparing her for her later life and he wasn't going to wreck this opportunity. Hermione approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave her the password, (Libre).

Inside the common room you could hear all of the 7th years chattering excitedly over their new wilderness survival project. With the exception of Hermione the rest of the students were quite happy with their partners.

As Hermione glanced around the common room she spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting by the fireplace.

When Ginny spotted Hermione she jumped up and ran over to her.

"Can you believe it?" Ginny asked excitedly. "The Sorting Hat chose me as Harry's partner. This is going to be so exciting!"

Hermione put a smile on her face. She wasn't going to let the thought of Malfoy spoil her last night with her friends. She decided just to try and forget all about him for the time being as she congratulated Ginny.

The rest of the night in the Gryffindor common room, at least for the 7th years and Ginny was spent laughing and talking and just enjoying their last night with all of their friends, at least for a few months.

Hermione couldn't help feeling a tad bit jealous of her friends. The next few months would be tough, physically and mentally and everyone around her would have someone they truly cared for with them to help them cope. Hermione though was stuck with none other then the arrogant, pureblooded prick, Draco Malfoy.

Little by little, members of Gryffindor turned in to their dormitories to get what would be their last sleep in a real bed for who knew how long.

Hermione was one of the first to turn in. She bid all of her friends goodnight and went into the 7th year girls dormitory which Hermione was happy to see was empty except for her.

As Hermione finished getting prepared for bed and she had brushed her teeth and flossed (her parents _were_ dentists) she climbed under the covers of her four poster bed and lay in silence as she stroked Crookshanks.

Hermione, for once in a long while was truly puzzled about something and she couldn't find the answer in any book. Hermione could not figure out why she had to be placed with the ferret of all people. What sort of reason could the Sorting Hat have? Ifit was hoping to promote "inter-house unity" or whatever else then Hermione knew thatit was sadly mistaken.

There was no way that she'd survive this trip, at least not without losing her sanity. Hermione generally held a deep respect for the headmaster but sending her and Malfoy into the forest together? You didn't have to be a genius to see how stupid that was.

This particular situation reminded Hermione of a Latin phrase, momento mori, which translated into, remember you will die. As Hermione pulled the red and gold comforter over her head she prayed to whatever heavenly being lie above, that she would live to survive this project.

The next morning in the Great Hall was filled with mixed emotions, ranging from excitement and nervousness to sadness at the thought of having to leave friends for a few months.

The mood at Gryffindor table was a cheerful one. The happiness and excitement was so contagious that even Hermione was put in a good mood.

"Can you believe it!" Ginny squealed in excitement. "This is going to be so much fun! No teachers, no Snape, and no schoolwork for a few months!"

"Yeah," replied Hermione. "You're not the one stuck with ferret boy."

Ginny gave Hermione a sympathetic look and a pat on the back.

"Yeah, I suppose that could put a damper on things." Ginny agreed.

"Do you have any idea why the Sorting Hat chose you to be with Malfoy?" Harry asked as he sat and ate his breakfast. "Didn't Dumbledore sat there was a reason for our partners? What d'you suppose the reason is?"

"Dunno, probably Dumbledore wants to promote inter-house unity or some other crap. I mean it could have been worse, I could have been stuck with Crabbe or Goyle or Pansy or something," Hermione said trying to look on the bright side of the situation despite the obvious lack thereof.

"That's true," commented Ron as he finished clearing his plate and reaching for second helpings. "I may hate Malfoy but at least he's smart. Imagine being partnered with Neville? No offense to him but the bloke's a walking disaster. I would hate to have to rely on him in the wild."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Hermione replied.

"Yeah don't worry Mione," Harry reassured his best friend. "If anyone can survive Malfoy it's you."

Hermione smiled at Harry's comment.

"Thanks Harry."

Harry just smiled but before he could reply Dumbledore stood to give another announcement.

"After the mail is complete I would like all 7th years and participating 6th years to go with there respective partners and prepare to leave."

"Are you ready Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Truthfully," Hermione replied as she glanced at Malfoy who was smirking and glaring at anyone who dared interrupt his meal, "I couldn't be farther from it."

Ginny got a mischievous grin on her face that could easily rival Fred and George's. "Well, if the Mal-ferret just happens to suffer a… tragic fatality, you could just write it off as an unfortunate accident."

Hermione laughed at Ginny's attempt to cheer her up.

"Thanks Gin," she said, "That cheered me up."

After the meal had ended which more correctly was a feast prepared by the house-elves for the 7th years departure, Hermione slowly got up and said a sad farewell to her friends.

Surprisingly Malfoy didn't have a rude comment to make.

"Let's go," he said in an almost bored tone.

Hermione followed him in silence. The two had almost arrived at Dumbledore's office when Hermione realized that she didn't know the password.

"Acid pops," Malfoy said in a monotone.

"How'd you know that?" Hermione asked furrowing her brow in confusion.

"McGonagall told me," he said smirking. "I guess she felt you didn't need to know."

"Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed. "You are unbelievable!"

Malfoy just smirked and entered the Headmaster's office.

"Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed again in frustration. "I can't believe I'm going to have to work with him for the next couple of months! Maybe Ginny's idea wasn't so bad after all," she mused.

Inside Dumbledore's office, Hermione tool a seat in the chair that Dumbledore had conjured up beside Malfoy's.

"Lemon drop?" he offered.

Hermione politely declined but surprisingly Malfoy accepted one of the muggle candies Dumbledore was so fond of.

Dumbledore handed each student a pack. Inside was a spare robe, for cold weather, a few days worth of food, a pack of matches and a knife. Also included was a pack of muggle money.

"And one more thing," Dumbledore told the two. "These, are for you."

Dumbledore gave each what looked to be a coin on a chain. "Put these on," he said. "When they heat up, that means your partner is in danger. As you both are aware, you are each responsible for each other's well being. If ever a time comes when either of you are in very, very severe danger and your partner is not able to help just grab your coin and whisper the name of one of the professors at Hogwarts. That professor will immediately take one of our emergency portkeys we have set up and come to your aid. Now, does either of you have any questions?

Neither of the two said anything so Dumbledore continued.

"Good. Well if you two would both just grab this," he said holding out a portkey.

Malfoy looked at Hermione, "Scared Granger?"

"You wish, Ferret boy," Hermione replied before the two 7th years were whisked off into the wilderness.

A/N: Please review! They motivate me to write.

Next chapter: Hermione and Malfoy in the wild.

Thanx,

Kaydotsidot


	3. Nurse Malfoy

Disclaimer: One night I wished upon a star and obviously my wish didn't come true because I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: Nurse Malfoy

"Ohh," Hermione groaned as she sat up and rubbed the sore spot on her head. She remembered grabbing onto the portkey with Malfoy in Dumbledore's office before she landed here… wherever here was. Unfortunately for Hermione she didn't land on her feet. Instead she landed lying down. Her head had banged against the ground knocking Hermione out cold. As Hermione reached up and felt where her head hurt she realized how bad it really was. There was a huge bloody wound where her head had collided with what Hermione now realized to be a rock.

Tied around Hermione's head where her wound was, was a strip of what looked to be a Hogwarts cloak.

Looking around her surroundings Hermione saw that she was in what she thought was the dead center of a very large forest. Around her were trees, lots and lots of trees. There were also bushes and some areas of grass amongst the dirt and rocks. Malfoy was nowhere in sight.

_Where did he go?_ Hermione thought to herself.

As if on cue Malfoy came walking from amongst the trees. When he reached Hermione he sat down next to her. In his hand was his spare cloak. It had been used as a bag. Malfoy opened it up to reveal all sorts of berries. He started to eat some of them.

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione awkwardly.

"Granger," he responded coolly.

"Did you do this?" she asked pointing up at the piece of cloth around her head.

"You were bleeding so I bandages up the wound and went to look for food. You've been out for awhile." Malfoy told her still munching on the berries.

"Yeah, well thanks," Hermione said to him.

Malfoy just acknowledged what she said with a nod of the head.

"Here," he said gesturing to the food he'd gathered. "We still have to make shelter before the sun sets."

Hermione looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly lowering. Within a few hours it would be night. Hermione began to eat what Malfoy had gathered. For the next couple of minutes the two ate in a comfortable silence. Hermione just couldn't help but wonder why Malfoy had helped her.

Back at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore sat at his mahogany desk. Fawkes was resting on Dumbledore's arm as he stroked the red and gold phoenix. In front of Dumbledore's desk was a basin shaped bowl with water in it. Dumbledore peered into it and saw Malfoy and Hermione. Whet Malfoy and Hermione didn't know was that Dumbledore would be watching them from time to time to check up on their progress. Dumbledore would check up on the other groups too, but for the time being he wanted to be sure that neither Malfoy or Hermione killed the other.

Inside the bowl Dumbledore saw Malfoy and Hermione land after the portkey had brought them to their destination. Hermione landed violently as her head smashed against the ground knocking her out. Malfoy had landed on his feet and once he saw Hermione he ran over to her. Carefully, Dumbledore saw, he ripped a piece of his sleeve off and carefully cleaned the wound. He then ripped off another piece and tied it around her head. For the next half hour or so Malfoy sat silently by Hermione checking every once and awhile to see if the wound had stopped bleeding. Dumbledore continued to watch the two until Hermione regained consciousness. Once Dumbledore was sure that everything was under control he put the basin back into one of his cabinets.

"Yes," Dumbledore whispered silently to Fawkes who was still perched on his arm. "Yes, maybe there is hope after all."

A/N: Thanks sooooo much to anyone who reviewed it was much appreciated. Sorry for the short chapter. The next one should be longer. I will hopefully update around every two weeks. This chapter would have been up much sooner but the computer was getting fixed and I had so much stuff to do with band, band night, Tae Kwon Do, soccer and like a million other things. Anyways please review! Just push the button! Until the next time,

Kaydotsidot


	4. Camping Muggle Style

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 4

Camping muggle style

"Come on," Malfoy said to Hermione when she finished eating. "We should find shelter over there," he pointed to the east, "There's a stream over there. We should stay near it so we have water. I'm sure there's a cave or somewhere we can stay tonight. We shouldn't attempt to build shelter or do much anything until your head gets better."

Hermione nodded and the two started walking towards the water. "Malfoy." She stared, "Just curious, but why are you being so nice to me? Not that it's not appreciated, or anything."

Malfoy stopped and looked Hermione in the eye. Hermione couldn't see any traces of emotion in his stormy gray eyes.

"It's not like I have a choice we're partners and we have to look out for each other. I figure the faster we do this the sooner we leave this place."

"Well trust me, I didn't want to work with you either. I think we should try and call a truce, just so we can survive this place. Truce?" Hermione stuck out her hand.

Malfoy just looked at her. Hermione wasn't sure if he was going to accept or not.

"Truce," he agreed and the two shook hands. It was a landmark moment.

Hermione and Malfoy after reaching that agreement walked silently until the sun had almost completely set.

"I think I see something!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly after the two had walked for a while.

Up ahead was a cave. The two children rushed into it. There was no sign of life in it so the children decided to stay there for the night.

"We should probably make a fire," Hermione stated.

"You stay here, I'll get some wood," Malfoy told her.

"I'll help," Hermione volunteered.

"No, you need to rest. Your head still hasn't healed. I'll get the wood." And with that Malfoy left.

Hermione sat down and waited. She liked Malfoy better now that they'd called a truce. Maybe there was some good in him.

_No, No, _Hermione quickly shook the thought out of her head. _He's still a ferret. He's just trying to pass this project and get me out of his life, nothing more._

Outside in the woods Malfoy was collecting firewood in his sack. He had no idea why he was being so nice to Hermione.

_I just want to finish this project and go home,_ Malfoy told himself. _She's just a filthy little Mudblood bookworm. _

As Malfoy said that he knew that wasn't true. She wasn't filthy. She wasn't as pretty as other girls he had met but since first year her bushy hair had become tamer and she had grown up more since she'd come to Hogwarts. Even now the fact that she was a Mudblood didn't seem to be the insulting term it had once been. His father had always told him that mudbloods were filthy and below him but even Malfoy had to admit that Granger was good with a wand.

Malfoy shook all thoughts about Granger out of his head and headed back to the cave.

Once inside the cave he saw Hermione sitting on the ground dividing some of the food they'd been given up.

"There you are," she said, "Do you know how to start a fire or do you want me to do it?"

"We don't build fires in the wizarding world," he stated, "You can build it."

Hermione took the wood from out of his hands and started to make a fire with the matches.

Malfoy looked impressed when Hermione managed to make the fire start.

"I learned how to do that when I was little," she told him. "My dad used to take me and my mom camping every summer and he taught me a lot of things about living in the wilderness."

Malfoy had a questioning look on his face. "What's camping?"

Hermione laughed. "Camping is something muggles do for fun. It's kind of like what we're doing now only muggles have these things called tents which are almost the same as wizarding ones only they are a lot smaller and don't have furniture inside. The best part of camping is telling stories and playing games around the campfire. I used to love going with my parents when I was little."

Malfoy who was now sitting on the side of Hermione looked intrigued. "Can you teach my one of the games you played?" he asked.

Hermione laughed again. Who would ever guess that Malfoy of all people would want to play muggle games?

"Sure," she laughed, "As soon as we have something to eat, I'm starving."

"So," Hermione said as she ate an apple that had been given before they'd left, "You've really never been camping?"

"Do, my parents seem like the camping type?" Malfoy asked.

"True, but as a kid what did you do during the summer?"

"Usually my dad would be off on business and my mom, well I love her and all, but she wasn't the type of person who would do stuff with kids. When I was little I always used to play with one of my house-elves, Dobby. But then my dad said that Potter," Malfoy spit that name out, "got him freed and I haven't seen him since."

"You used to play with Dobby?" Hermione asked, "but Dobby never seemed like he liked your family."

"Wait," Malfoy said confused, "You know Dobby?"

"Of course. Don't you know? He works at Hogwarts. I can bring you to visit him sometime, if you'd like."

"I'd like that," Malfoy said and for the first time ever had a smile on his face.

Hermione was shocked. She'd made Malfoy smile. Something strange was going on here. But as soon as she looked up it was gone and Malfoy looked just as Malfoy-ish as ever.

Then Malfoy got a mischievous look on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We're done eating," He said, "Now you have to teach me some muggle campfire games."

"Well, there's always ghost stories but it's not dark enough yet so we can play that later. What about truth?"

"It's sort of like truth or dare without the dares. I used to play it with my friends. It's sort of a game to get to know people better."

"What the heck," Malfoy stated, "I'm stuck here with you anyways, I mine as well get to know you better."

"I'll go first," Hermione told him. "I'll start with a basic question. Umm, what are your favorite colors?"

"Green and silver."

"Let's see… Ah! I know, what's going on between you and the weasel?"

"Nothing, he's like a brother to me,' Hermione stated firmly.

"Yeah? I don't think he thinks that way, don' tell me you haven't seen the way he looks at you."

Hermione started laughing. "Ron doesn't like me like that. He's fancied Lavender since fourth year. What about you and Pansy?"

"Same, Pansy is like a sister to me. We always played together as kids. Her and Blaise are my best friends.

My turn. Have you ever had a real boyfriend besides Krum?"

"No, I'm not like Lavender or Parvati. I don't need to waste my time on guys I don't really like.

Ok, your question. What's the worst thing you've ever done, like that you got punished for?"

Malfoy got silent. "When I was little my mom took me to the park with Blaise and Pansy. We met these twins there, Jacob and Riley. All five of us became great friends even though they were muggles. My mom and Blaise and Pansy's parents encouraged our friendship. Blaise and Pansy's parents aren't involved in the dark arts and they didn't mind us playing with muggles. Then one day my dad found out about them. He punished me and forbid me to ever see them again. We haven't seen Jacob and Riley since."

Hermione was shocked. Malfoy had been friends with muggles.

"If you were friends with muggles before," Hermione said in confusion, "Then why do you treat muggles and muggleborns so awfully?"

"I guess," he started, "It was easier to believe what my father said than to get hurt again?"

Hermione nodded. "It's not too late you know," she said quietly. "You could still find Jacob and Riley again."

Malfoy's face got harsh again. "Just never mind," he said. He didn't notice the look of hurt that flashed across Hermione's face before disappearing again. "How about we tell ghost stories now instead?" she suggested trying to change the subject.

Malfoy's face calmed down again. "Alright," he said.

"Let's see. Olay, I have one. This is the story of a young man named Bailey. Bailey was a musician by trade and he spent many nights at local clubs playing songs on his guitar late into the night. Bailey lived out in the country far from these clubs. Most nights he would catch a ride home from local villagers. One autumn night though, Bailey couldn't get a ride home so he had no choice but to walk home. The quickest way home was though the old wood, which was said to be haunted. Bailey paid no attention to this myth though. As he walked through the woods he started playing a tune on his guitar. As he was playing the tune he heard a noise Bailey started to grow scared. Then he saw something in the distance. Bailey's heart started beating faster and faster. As the thing got closer Bailey realized it was just a man.

"Hello," greeted the man.

"Hi," replied Bailey.

"I heard you playing and I was wondering if I might try playing for a moment."

The man started playing. As his fingers flew from chord to chord Bailey became entranced.

When the man stopped he handed the guitar back to Bailey.

"Wow," he said amazed. "That was amazing!"

"You think so?" said the man.

"If you thought that was good you should have seen me when I was alive."

"That wasn't scary." Malfoy told Hermione. "Ghosts aren't scary. Well except maybe the Bloody Baron."

"I know but that was a muggle story and muggles aren't used to seeing ghosts. But it's getting late and we should probably get to sleep."

Hermione wasn't positive but she thought she saw Malfoy looking, just for a second disappointed.

"Yeah, right. It's getting late. The fire's almost died down anyways."

Hermione nodded and pulled out her spare cloak for warmth.

Soon Malfoy and Hermione, who were laying side be side, fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if the characters are way out of character. Don't worry they aren't going to fall madly in love and get married in the next two chapters or anything crazy like that. Please review I need to know if you think this chapter is good or crappy. Also thanks so much to anybody who reviewed. Well I can't say much more now because I have to go study for a French test and go to bed. Until next time,

Kaydotsidot


End file.
